Impossibly Possible
by love-elaine
Summary: In a world of vampires and shape-shifters, why wouldn't Bella expect the impossible when the impossible is just what she gets? Pink Plus Plastic, here we come!


**Disclaimer: Do **_**you**_** own Twilight and/or the characters in it? Cuz I sure know I don't!**

**BPOV**

I stared down at the piece of plastic with the small pink plus that blared out at me.

I walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where I found Edward pacing.

He turned around to find me with a blank expression on my face and semi-wide eyes, the pink plus plastic in my hands.

He rushed over and turned the test around so he could see it.

The smile that slowly spread across his face when he looked up at me caught me by surprise.

I got out of his grip and walked over to his bed (the one where all of this started).

My hands came in contact with my head as I sat down.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them.

Edward quickly came over and grabbed my hands, pulling them away from my face.

"Love, why are you crying? This is amazing!" he said to me softly.

"I…can't do it," I said.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen; you can and will do this. We'll get through this together. You will be the best mother a child could ask for," he told me and then kissed me gently on the lips.

He kissed my tears away and then sat beside me, brushing the hair from my face and stroking my cheek sweetly.

After taking one last deep breath in, I got up off of the bed.

"Well," I started. "I guess we have some news to spread."

**APOV**

* * *

**BPOV **

Alice probably already knew and was most likely coming up with some crazy shopping spree to celebrate.

But I had to tell the family.

Edward and I walked down the stairs hand in hand.

It was a surprise that no one (meaning Alice) popped out of nowhere with a bouquet of flowers and a balloon that said "Congratulations!"

I turned to Edward.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Shopping spree in Paris," he replied, looking up as his parents walked in the front door laughing.

"Hello Carlisle, Esme," Edward said, pulling me over to the couch to sit down.

"Hello son," Esme replied in her motherly voice and came to sit in the chair across from us, Carlisle trailing behind and sitting in the other chair.

"So… uhh…we ummmm… have some news," I started, trying to get up the courage to continue.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged sideways glances.

"Go on," Esme encouraged.

Edward squeezed my hand gently and then looked at me.

I could tell he wasn't sure what to say, which was a first for him.

"I uh… I'm umm… I'm… I'm pregnant," I spluttered so quietly that I knew the only reason they heard me was because they're vampires.

"That's… that's impossible," Carlisle said with a soft chuckle in his words and a slight smile on his face.

"Carlisle, she took the test," Edward said but was immediately cut off by Carlisle.

"I'll have to do a test of my own just to make sure. If the child is yours, Edward, a human test may pick it up wrong; Even if it comes out positive," he said.

"But Carlisle, it _did_ come out positive! There would have to be_ something_ to make it come out positive!" Edward counteracted.

"Well," Carlisle said, standing up. "We'll just have to see."

He nodded to me to follow him and Edward came along too.

We walked up the steps and to Carlisle's extra office that had a hospital bed in the center and all sorts of special equipment around it. It had been set up for me (since I hurt myself so often).

Carlisle instructed me to sit on the bed.

The top was leaned back and I settled into it, anticipation flowing through me.

Carlisle walked over to the side of the room where all of the machines were lined up and chose one, pulling it over to the bed and hooking it up.

Then he went over to the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of blue gel.

Carlisle pulled my shirt up so that my stomach was showing and told me that what I felt next might be a little cold.

He squeezed a big glob of freezing gel on the middle of my torso and turned the machine on.

He took the (**A/N: insert name of sonogram handle thingy here) **and pressed it to my stomach, looking at the screen.

I noticed Edward's grip on my hand get tighter with impatience and anticipation.

He, too, was watching the machine's screen intently.

After a short while, Carlisle said "Well, it looks like I'm going to be a grandfather."

Edward and I looked at each other with glowing eyes.

"The baby is growing faster than normal, which means that this _is _your baby Edward. I don't know how, but it is," Carlisle stated.

Edward leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I was looking to deepen the kiss and so I licked his bottom lip.

He returned the gesture and I parted my lips, allowing him entrance.

"I'll… just be… going now," Carlisle said.

No attention was paid to him as Edward and I continued to make out in the makeshift hospital room.

This had to be one of the happiest days of my life.

**AN:**

**It's short. I know. Don't yell at me!!!**

**I know most people like longer chapters and so I will try to make the next chapter longer, but I can't promise anything. My chapters seem to be shorter but I feel like they would just be repetitive if I made them longer. **

**I'm not gonna be mean and make you review to get more chapters but reviews **_**are **_**nice. Sooooooo… maybe you just wanna think about pressing that pretty little green button and be on your way to making my day. **


End file.
